


Waiting to be Needed

by m7storyteller



Category: Tin Man (2007)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-05
Updated: 2008-04-05
Packaged: 2017-10-11 13:26:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/112887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m7storyteller/pseuds/m7storyteller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zero could wait until she needed him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting to be Needed

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers: Probably if you hadn't seen the Sci-Fi (before Syfy) mini-series Tin Man.  
> Disclaimer:All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual.

He knew that it was wrong, that it was wrong for him to be watching her as she had a private moment within the confines of her room, but he stood there, watching.  He watched as her pale hands made their way down her equally pale body, each touch, be it a caress, or a stroke of her hand upon her body made him grown harder than he ever thought that he could get, if it was possible.

Seeing the way that her hands cupped her breasts, her thumbs and forefingers teasing her nipples into arousal, he found himself wanting to be the one to touch her like that.  To make her nipples pucker in response to the caresses that she was touching herself with, causing small gasps to come out of her mouth.  He watched as one hand slid away from her breasts, down her stomach, to rest between her parted legs.

From his hiding spot, he watched with dark eyes as she fingered her clit, rubbing the little nub into swollen response, before she moved her finger down lower, until she could dip her fingertip into her glistening opening.  He licked his lips as he saw her long finger dip inside, before coming back out, only to go back in again, repeating the movement once more.  With each stroke of her finger, she went in deeper, the small sounds turning into whimpers as she kept stroking herself, as he waited for her to find her release, wanting to hear her as she came.

As the finger between her legs sped up, the fingers that were caressing her nipples did as well, alternating between squeezing, pulling, and rubbing them into hardened peaks.  He could hear her breath hitch as she added a second finger to the one that was inside of her, as she sought release from the tension that she was creating within her body.  With two fingers moving in and out of her, she bit down on her bottom lip as she felt the beginnings of her orgasm, and she bent her fingers, to find that one spot that would give her what she needed.

He felt his pants tighten as he heard the low, almost guttural moans that were coming from her, his body responding to the way her body writhed in answer to her ministrations.  As she used her fingers to bring herself to release, he physically shuddered at the thought of being inside of her, though the only way that was going to happen was if she invited him to join her in her bed.  Hearing the soft sigh that came from her, he carefully adjusted his pants, needing to find a woman to help him elevate his need for the woman he had just watched, needing her in a way that he had never needed anyone before.

Sighing, he quietly made his way out of the room, wanting to leave unnoticed, because until that time when she would finally ask him to join her, he would wait to be needed.**__**

** _Finis_ **

[@ Livejournal](http://m7storyteller.livejournal.com/56608.html) | [@ Dreamwidth](http://m7storyteller.dreamwidth.org/17542.html)


End file.
